Belt adjusting devices are generally used in many applications and more specifically in the use of adjusting seat belts in vehicles and in infant and toddler car seats. The basic concept in all these adjusting devices is to allow the user to tighten the belt system, including shoulder straps and the like, about a toddler with a single pull on the end of a strap. Various devices have been proposed and are in use for accomplishing this purpose, and most of these devices require a plurality of parts and particular construction of the parts. This leads to complicated manufacturing techniques and often prevents the use of alternate sources for the equipment due to the economics of manufacturing the parts.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a belt adjusting apparatus which provides ease of use at a lower cost than existing adjusting mechanisms.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a belt-adjusting apparatus which uses low precision components which are fewer in number and may all be made with the same stamping technology.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a belt adjusting apparatus which comprises an interlocking assembly of two metal stampings with a belt passing in a specific path through the two stampings.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a belt adjusting apparatus which comprises two separate metal stampings and which may be easily and conveniently used in conjunction with toddler or infant seats.
These and other objects of the invention will become obvious from the following description taken together with the accompanying drawings.